<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i used to think that romeo was full of shit by kiarrahatesboys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996395">i used to think that romeo was full of shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarrahatesboys/pseuds/kiarrahatesboys'>kiarrahatesboys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-Parenting, Coffee, Good Parent Marvin (Falsettos), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Slice of Life, Sunrises, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarrahatesboys/pseuds/kiarrahatesboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <span class="small">'instead of hauling ass out of bed for coffee and bagels like he used to, he would roll on his side and watch whizzer sleep. melt over his beauty - the gentle curve of his mouth, the splayed bedhead, the faint rosiness in his cheeks.'</span><br/><br/></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>⤷ a typical weekend morning in the marvin/whizzer household. </p>
  </blockquote>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i used to think that romeo was full of shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PISSED that i’ve been patching this fic with phrases and metaphors for like weeks and it’s only 800 words. AHHHHH</p><p>despite this, i am hella proud of this piece and i hope it is well-received.</p><p>(title is from pumpkin by the regrettes. stan stan stan!)</p><p>yours, kit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marvin had turned into a softie. A goddamn fluffy teddy bear. Fall asleep on the couch while watching a movie with your boyfriend type of soft.</p><p> </p><p>Exhibit A: He usually woke up before Whizzer. Instead of hauling ass out of bed for coffee and bagels like he used to, he would roll on his side and watch Whizzer sleep. Melt over his beauty - the gentle curve of his mouth, the splayed bedhead, the faint rosiness in his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He did just that on this slow Saturday morning. Eos, the Greek goddess of dawn, was definitely not slacking on the job. They didn’t call her the rosy-fingered goddess for nothing. The sunrise looked like a kid’s finger-painted photo: charmingly messy, a grandiose collection of colours.</p><p> </p><p>Whizzer sighed in his sleep. Marvin smiled at him and sat up in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Never would he have admitted that he was in love two years ago. Not even for a lifetime guarantee of curry and scotch. Today, on the other hand? He would never get tired of proclaiming his love. </p><p> </p><p>Most of Marvin’s life had been spent in avoidance, if not denial. Avoiding his attraction to men. Avoiding looking below a man’s nose in fear of sparking any feeling. Avoiding the feeling that he never had romantic feelings for Trina.</p><p> </p><p>Pre-Fated-Baseball-Game, Trina had once asked him if he had left her because she wasn’t pretty enough to be a trophy wife, not pretty enough to say “whatever, I’ve already built a life, I’ll settle.”</p><p> </p><p>Marvin had tried and failed to hide a smile. “I’m gay, Trin.” he’d said. “Not blind. I think you’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>They had their moments. Their relationship was branded with clenched fists and angry voices, but they did have the capability of getting along. Before Marvin had left, they would only get along for Jason - for his happiness and comfort. Jason always saw through it. Smart kid, even if he did throw baseballs like frisbees.</p><p> </p><p>Whizzer poked his arm. “What are you looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>Marvin looked down at him. “Hi, babe. Just thinking, staring into space. I didn’t realize you were awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” </p><p> </p><p>“No?” Marvin stifled a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Talking to groggy Whizzer was sort of like talking to a toddler. It tended to be Marvin’s favourite part of the morning. </p><p> </p><p>“You should probably keep your eyes open, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Whizzer whined, long and drawn-out. “For how long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, given that it’s seven-thirty, about fifteen hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm…” He wound the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “Fuck that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marvin laughed. “Okay, well, I’m gonna make coffee. If you’re not out of bed by the time I’m done, I’m calling the police.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, they’re gonna arrest me for sleeping?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t complain.” Marvin teased, sliding his feet into slippers. “You like being handcuffed in bed anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Whizzer kicked him as he stood up. “I hope you make your coffee too hot and it burns the inside of your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed feebly. “Get outta here.”</p><p> </p><p>Marvin opened the curtain in the kitchen, orange light spreading over the hardwood floors. He filled the coffee filter and flicked it on as the bed creaked.</p><p> </p><p>He sat at the dining table and looked at Jason’s paintings on the fridge. The kid was getting a little too old for printer paper and crayons, so Mendel had busted out his old paints. Most of them were dried up, according to Jason, but they had managed to salvage a couple of nice colours. </p><p> </p><p>Jason’s spare Adidas sneakers rested next to Whizzer’s Doc Martens and Marvin’s old work shoes by the door. He grinned at the disparity - scuffed and ‘well-loved’ shoes nestled in the middle of two pairs of taken-care-of shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Trina would kill him if he brought Jason back with muddy shoes, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Whizzer showed up in a blue My Fair Lady shirt and black sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey.” Marvin leaned back in his chair and interlocked his fingers. “Glad you could join me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck is it so cold? Are you cold?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head as Whizzer sat across from him. “Nope. It’s actually pretty warm outside, you just left the warmth of the blankets.”</p><p> </p><p>Whizzer sighed and rubbed his nose. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Marvin leaned his chin in his hand and watched him for a moment. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile spread across Whizzer’s face. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Marvin smiled back, then stood up and walked to the kitchen counter. “Orange mug?” he asked Whizzer.</p><p> </p><p>“Orange mug.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nailed it. Boyfriend of the year award.”</p><p> </p><p>Whizzer laughed. “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate me more or less than you hate sugar in your coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Gotta think about that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Marvin glanced over his shoulder at him. “<em>Really?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Less.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay, cool. Good to know.” He brought the mugs to the table and sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>Whizzer took his coffee and sipped it. “So, since I got up, I guess the whole ‘handcuffs in bed’ thing isn’t happening?”</p><p> </p><p>Marvin hummed. “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. Noted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>